The present disclosure is related to sensors for monitoring the position of a patient in a patient-support apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to monitoring patient movement in a patient-support apparatus with sensor that is spaced apart from the patient-support apparatus.
In a care environment such as a hospital, for example, the movement of patients is monitored for safety. For elderly patients and other patients who may be disoriented due to a medical condition or treatment, patient monitoring systems have been developed to alert a caregiver if the patient has exited their bed. In some instances, a sensor mat is used to determine the presence of the patient. Additional development of hospital beds with integrated scale systems has also resulted in systems that monitor the sensed weight to determine if the patient had exited the bed, and if so, to signal to a nurse call system of that condition.
Further development has resulted in additional integrated systems to monitor the amount of patient movement and alert a caregiver if a patient has begun to move. These systems are useful in predicting that an at-risk patient may be attempting to leave their bed. It is also useful to determine when a patient who is asleep or under anesthesia has awakened. More recently, the lack of patient movement has been monitored to determine the risk of development of decubitus ulcers or bed sores on the patient's skin due to immobility.
Other sensors have been employed to detect movement of patients to determine sleep patterns, detect seizures, or to detect incontinence. Such sensors are generally supported on or near a patient-support apparatus with cords or wires connecting the sensors to independent control systems for each detection system. The cords and wires must then be disconnected when the patient-support apparatus is moved from the room. In addition, the cords and wires present trip hazards and wire management issues in the patient room.